Watcher (class)
Watcher The pokemon Watcher is a Researcher very in tune with a pokemon’s natural habitat. They can identify facts about a wild pokemon’s living conditions such as the amount of pokemon they live with, which nearby spot yields those family members and how easily they can tackle the foe at hand, just by looking at the wild pokemon. Another talent a watcher has, unseen in any other trainer type, is that ability to locate and track down shiny pokemon who make great pageant competitors or grand auction items. Cross Classing Rune Master: Watcher, 5 Unowns that, together, can spell a 5 letter word 'Homebrew Cross Classing' Watcher Gifted Features 'Family Finder' Trainer Action League Illegal Daily – Every 10 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Wild Pokemon. Effect: Roll 1d20 and add your INT and WIS modifiers. If the total exceeds 15, you can start an encounter with several more of the same pokemon as the target after the encounter you use Family Finder in. 'Close Watch' Trainer Action League Illegal Daily – Every 3 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Wild Pokemon. Effect: Multiply your WIS modifier by 5m. This is the farthest you may move without alerting a Wild’s attention. You may approach a Wild Pokemon without alerting it to your presence, until you stop moving. The pokemon you approach is not instantly provoked but may be startled. You may attempt to befriend the Wild as long as you don’t provoke it. Watcher Features 'Applied Psychology' Prerequisites: Watcher Static Activation League Legal Static Effect: People cannot lie to you. If information a person gives you is false, but they believe it to be true, you cannot discern this. 'Berrydex' Static Activation League Legal Static Target: Berries. Effect: You can identify any Berry its properties and what it yields in terms of Contest Stats. When you are making Berries into Poffins, Shakes or PokeBlocks, you get +2 to your rolls. 'Child Finder' Prerequisites: Watcher Trainer Action League Illegal Daily – Every 10 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Wild Pokemon. Effect: Roll 1d20 and add your WIS modifier. If the total exceeds 20, you can start an encounter with more of the same pokemon as the target after the encounter you use Child Finder in but they will not be higher then level 20. If it is unreasonable to find more of that species of pokemon at lower then level 20, the species’ pre-evolutions may appear. 'Gender Finder' Prerequisites: Watcher Trainer Action League Illegal Daily – Every 10 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Wild Pokemon. Effect: Roll 1d20 and add your WIS modifier. If the total exceeds 20, you can start an encounter with more of the same gendered pokemon as the target after the encounter you use Gender Finder. 'Quick Draw' Prerequisites: Watcher, 18 WIS, Drawing Pad, Writing Utensils Static Activation League Legal Static Effect: You are a master sketch artist. It takes you less than a minute to sketch anything you see. 'Shiny Hunt' Prerequisites: Watcher, 24 WIS Trainer Action League Illegal Daily Target: Anywhere on a route. Effect: Roll 1d100. If you rolled under you WIS modifier multiplied by 2, a shiny pokemon will appear in the next wild encounter. 'Shiny Find' Prerequisites: Watcher, encountered a Shiny Pokemon with Shiny Hunt Trainer Action League Illegal Daily Target: Anywhere on a route. Effect: Roll 1d100. If you rolled under you WIS modifier multiplied by 4, a shiny pokemon will appear in the next wild encounter. 'Silent Study' Prerequisites: Watcher, WIS 18 Static Activation League Legal Static Effect: If you use Close Watch, you don’t alert the pokemon’s attention unless you want to after approaching with Close Watch. As long as you do not make it obvious you are there, the Wild will not know you are there. 'Trait Finder' Prerequisites: Watcher, Trait Theory Trainer Action League Illegal Daily – Every 10 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Wild pokemon. Effect: You can only use Trait Finder if you successfully used Trait Theory or Trait Theory + during this encounter. Roll 1d20 and add your WIS modifier. If the total exceeds 20, you can start an encounter with at least 2 pokemon who have the same Nature as the target after the encounter you use Trait Finder. 'Type Finder' Prerequisites: Watcher Trainer Action League Illegal Daily – Every 10 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Wild Pokemon. Effect: Roll 1d20 and add your WIS modifier. If the total exceeds 20, you can start an encounter with more of the same Typed pokemon as the target after the encounter you use Type Finder. Category:Researcher Advanced Classes